A wide variety of nondestructive evaluation methods (nondestructive inspection NDI), such as ultrasonics, eddy current, x-ray, magnetic resonance, and microwave, have been utilized to inspect post-manufacture parts, which may comprise metal and/or composite and/or ceramic parts or other types of parts. Both water-based, gantry-style systems and portable instruments have been utilized to conduct this evaluation. Some of the prior art methods conduct scans of the post-manufacture parts, and then print out full-scale paper plots of the parts or the inconsistency areas which are then aligned over the parts in order to repair the part inconsistencies. Sometimes, the inconsistency areas of the printed plot are cut-out in order to trace the inconsistencies on the parts. Other methods overlay the printed plot with a transparent Mylar sheet in order to trace the outlines of any inconsistencies on the Mylar, which is then laid over the part in order to trace the inconsistencies onto the part for repair of the inconsistencies. One or more of these methods may be costly, may take substantial time, may be difficult to administer, may be inefficient, may be inconsistent, may lead to error, may not allow for repeatability, and/or may experience other types of problems.
An inspection process is needed which may solve or reduce one or more problems associated with one or more of the prior art methods.